


Fun Times at Sourcefed!

by RT_Smut



Category: SourceFed RPF
Genre: Blackmail, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Filming, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: Trisha Hershberger wants to find a way to fuck everyone in the office. My commissions are open! If you would like to commission please to email me at smutrt@gmail.com.





	1. Chapter 1

 

It had been another very long week for Meg and Trisha. They were both at the Sourcefed office late. Or rather, they were at the office late  _ again _ . They were currently short staffed and Phil had directed all the hosts to do all the editing as well. This week, all four of Meg and Trisha’s co hosts had called in sick, leaving the two of them to record and edit all the videos that week. Trisha was taking all this extra work in stride. However Meg was not having such a good time. 

“Fucking hell!” Meg yelled angrily, throwing the pencil she was fidgeting with. 

Trisha chuckled. “What’s the matter Meg?” She asked, looking up from her computer at Meg. 

“Well it’s just that it’s Thursday and we’ve been stuck here late every night this week fucking editing! Just once this week I’d like to go home before ten pm!” Meg said. 

Trisha laughed, “Come on Meg! It’s only for this week. Also, where’s your sense of adventure? Just two girls working hard for their male boss. All alone in the office. Just think about it! We can do whatever we want here!” 

Meg couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle, “What exactly are we gonna do here Trisha? Change the background on Steve’s computer?” 

Trisha laughed again, “Come on Meg think bigger! We change the background on Phil’s computer!” 

Meg actually let out a laugh. “That’s funny Trisha. But seriously, we have so much goddamn work to do. I mean, how did we get stuck with editing a dozen videos  _ after _ five pm?”

Trisha sighed, “You know how careful Phil is with money. He doesn’t want to spend any extra money if he doesn’t have to. And since we’re salaried employees he can get us to essentially do extra work for free.”

Meg sighed as well. “That’s bullshit. It’s not fair that he does this to us and expects there to be no delay in videos coming out”.

Just then, Trisha had a devilish idea. “Hey Meg, how about we get revenge on Phil?” 

“What do you mean?” Meg asked. 

“I mean, we really break into his office and mess with his stuff.” Trisha said, standing up from her desk. 

“But, he’ll know it was us. We’re the only ones besides him who have been in the office all week.” Meg countered. 

Trisha waved her hand dismissively at Meg, “Don’t worry about that. We’ll say someone broke in or something. Come on let’s go!” Trisha walked over to Meg and grabbed her hand and tried to pull her out of her chair. 

Meg laughed, “Trisha we have work to do.”

Trisha continued pulling Meg, “This’ll only take a few minutes. Come on! Please?” 

Meg rolled her eyes. “Alright fine. But just for a few minutes alright?” Meg said as she stood up. 

“Awesome! I promise this won’t take more than ten minutes.” Trisha said as she led Meg over to Phil’s office. Once they got to the door of his office Trisha tried opening the door but discovered it was locked. 

“Too bad! I guess we can’t get into his office.” Meg said with a shrug. “We might as well give up and get back to work.”

“As if I wasn’t expecting this.” Trisha said. She then pulled a key out of her jeans pocket. She then stuck the key into the door and quietly opened the door. 

“Where did you get that!?” Meg asked, watching Trisha walk into Phil’s office. 

“Phil dropped it on his way out today. I picked it up planning on giving it back to him tomorrow but not before I had some fun with it first.” Trisha said, looking around the office. She then noticed Meg standing at the entrance and grabbed her arm and yanked her into the room. 

“Ow! You didn’t have to pull so hard.” Meg said, rubbing her sore arm.

“Sorry about that! But now we’re accomplices.” Trisha giggled as she closed the office door behind Meg. 

“We’re the only ones here Trisha. It’s really not necessary to close the door.” Meg pointed out. 

“Well yeah, I guess. I dunno, I guess I’m a bit paranoid a night cleaner or someone might come in.” Trisha reasoned. 

Meg nodded as she looked around Phil’s office. “Wow, Phil’s office at night. So mysterious.” Meg said in a mocking tone. 

“Yeah yeah, we’re a couple of badasses. But it’s not what’s  _ in _ the office that’s interesting. It’s what we can  _ do _ in the office that’s exciting.” Trisha said, reaching behind the couch in the room and pulled out something very phallic-looking. 

Meg burst out laughing, “Is that what I think it is?” Meg asked. 

Trisha nodded. “Yep! I left this strap-on in here hoping Phil would find it while he was recording one day but that was over a year ago.” 

“So what exactly are you planning on doing with that?” Meg asked. 

Trisha looked right at Meg and said, “Exactly what it’s meant for.” 

Meg felt herself blush, “W-What are you talking about!?”

Trisha pulled her shirt over her head and her jeans followed shortly after, leaving her in just her black bra and panties. Meg suddenly saw where this was going and decided she wanted no part of it. She turned around and tried opening the office door but found it was locked. 

“That won’t work.” Trisha said, “You need the key to open the door. Which you’ll have to take from me.” 

Meg turned around and watched as Trisha seductively slid the key into her bra. “If you want to leave, you have to do everything I say.” Trisha said. 

“B-But Trisha I have a boyfriend! So do you! Think about what you’re doing!” Meg protested. 

Trisha sighed as she started putting the on the strap-on. “I have thought about it Meg. And I’m just so tired and frustrated from all this extra work I have to do. I just need some kind of release. I just need to fuck the shit out of someone. Besides, you’re seeing that Gavin guy right? He lives in Texas right? How often do you see him? When was the last time you got laid?” 

It was hard for Meg to argue. It  _ had _ been a while, Meg thought to herself. “Even if it has been a while, I still can’t betray Gavin like that!” Meg said. 

Trisha walked over to Meg and tugged at the hem of her t-shirt. “Don’t be like that Meg, it’s just you and me in this office. Nobody will ever find out what’s happening in here. Unless you tell them, that is.” 

Meg looked up and down Trisha’s body. Meg had always thought Trisha was extremely attractive. Trisha had caught Meg staring at her large breasts on more than one occasion. Meg bit her lip and began seriously considering Trisha’s offer. While Meg was considering, Trisha starting pulling Meg’s shirt over her head. Meg lifted her arms up and allowed her shirt to come off and fall onto the floor. Once Meg realized what was happening she instinctively covered her bra-covered breasts. 

Trisha lightly grabbed Meg’s arms and slowly brought them to her sides. “Come on Meg, don’t be shy. You have really great tits. You should show them off more.” Trisha then brought her hand around to Meg’s back and unlatched her bra. 

Meg started to panic, “Trisha I really think we should stop-” 

Trisha brought her finger up to Meg’s lips and Meg stopped talking. Trisha then said, “Shh, just relax Meg and let me do all the work.” She then pulled Meg’s bra off her chest and revealed Meg’s natural D-cup breasts. 

Trisha followed suit and took off her own shirt and bra, leaving her topless just like Meg. Trisha then briefly took off her strap-on in order to take off her pants along with her panties, exposing her smooth, hairless pussy. Meg however, was unable to move and just stood there staring at Trisha’s naked body. 

Trisha giggled when she noticed Meg staring. “Well don’t just stand there gawking. Join me Meg! Take off the rest of your clothes!” Trisha said as she started fumbling with the buttons on Meg’s jeans. 

Meg let out a nervous laugh and pushed Trisha’s hands away. “I can do it myself Trisha, just give me some time.” 

Trisha started putting the strap-on back on and said, “Hurry up then! We don’t have all night. The night cleaners are gonna eventually come and wonder what we’re doing in here if you take too long getting naked.” 

“Fine, fine!” Meg huffed as she quickly undid all of the buttons on her jeans. In a matter of seconds Meg was also totally naked. Trisha looked down at Meg’s pussy which had a small trimmed bush of black hair. 

Meg once again was feeling shy and tried to cover herself. “On second thought Trisha, maybe this isn’t such a good idea. I’m already starting to feel bad about cheating on Gavin. Don’t you feel bad about - Ah!” Trisha cut Meg off by grabbing her shoulders and throwing her onto the couch. 

“Just shut up already Meg. I don’t fucking care. The only thing I care about is making you scream.” Trisha all of a sudden was staring at Meg with a very intense look in her eyes.

Meg was frozen in fear. She had never seen Trisha be this intense about anything before. She was normally so carefree and cheerful. Even though Meg didn’t really want to do this, she figured it was better to let Trisha do what she wanted. Trisha then grabbed the base of the shaft of the fake cock and guided it to Meg’s pussy. 

Meg looked down and bit her lip as she tensed the rest of her body, preparing herself to get fucked by Trisha’s strap-on. Before Trisha shoved the cock in Meg’s pussy she teased the head up and down the entrance of Meg’s pussy. Meg shuddered and winced at the cold phallus against her hot nether regions. Meg gripped the couch and started trembling with anticipation, hoping Trisha would just fuck her and get it over with. A few moments later Meg received her wish and Trisha suddenly thrust the entire length of the fake cock deep in Meg’s pussy. Meg squeezed her eyes shut and bit down on her lip so hard she almost drew blood in order to hold back her moans. Meg was still worried they would be found out and wanted to be as silent as possible. 

As Trisha began thrusting in and out of Meg’s pussy it became more and more difficult for Meg not to make any noise. Trisha eventually noticed Meg was purposely trying to be quiet and became angry. “Come on Meg! Doesn’t this feel good? Don’t be afraid to moan and make noise! I want to hear you scream while I make you cum from my fake cock!” Trisha shouted, secretly hoping someone  _ would _ hear them. 

Meg was about to argue with Trisha about why they should stay quiet but as soon as she opened her mouth only soft moans escaped. Meg was shocked. Every time she tried to speak moans came out instead. Trisha finally smiled as Meg moaned and began fucking Meg even faster and harder. 

Trisha looked down at Meg’s breasts and watched them bounce up and down on her chest. Trisha knew how lucky she was to be able to see Meg’s naked, bouncing tits at that moment. Every guy in the office desperately wanted to see Meg’s tits. Trisha couldn’t wait to tell everyone about this night. Trisha then took one of Meg’s nipples into her mouth and started sucking on the small, brown nub. Trisha sucked and swirled her tongue around Meg’s nipple while still fucking her with the strap-on. Meg couldn’t hold back her moans anymore. She threw her head back and she dug her fingers deeper into the couch cushions as she moaned loudly into the empty office. Meg involuntarily humped against Trisha’s fake cock. Meg no longer cared about anything except for how good Trisha was making her feel at that moment. 

Trisha could hear the effect she was having on Meg and decided to reward her honesty. Trisha detached herself from Meg’s nipple, grabbed onto Meg’s hips, and began fucking Meg’s wet pussy as hard and as fast as she could. The sudden extra force in her pussy was quickly pushing Meg to her orgasm. Meg tried to warn Trisha of her incoming orgasm but the only sounds Meg could make were incoherent moans. The closer Meg got to her orgasm, the louder her incoherent moans became until Meg was almost shouting at the top of her lungs. Trisha looked down at Meg’s breasts and she though Meg’s tits must be getting sore with how fast and hard they were bouncing on Meg’s chest. 

Meg tried to hold on for as long as possible. But Meg couldn’t control herself anymore. With a few more rapid thrusts into her pussy Meg finally came. Meg gripped the couch so hard she almost tore into the cushions. Her entire body spasmed as Meg screamed, “FUUUUUUCK YESSSSS!!!” Trisha just stayed there with the strap-on resting in Meg’s pussy while Meg rode out her powerful climax. Meg continued humping and grinding against the fake phallus for at least another minute as Meg finally started coming down from her orgasm. Soon enough, Meg was huffing and panting, trying to catch her breath. Trisha pulled out of Meg’s pussy and threw Meg her clothes. 

Meg shook her head and said, “I’m way too spent to even move right now. Can’t I just get dressed in the morning?” 

“Sure!” Trisha replied. “If you don’t mind Phil and the rest of the guys seeing you naked. We have to get dressed and get out of here for real.” Trisha said as she quickly dressed herself. 

Meg sighed and reluctantly stood up and began dressing herself. “I liked that a lot more than I thought I would.” Meg admitted to Trisha. 

“Oh yeah?” Trisha asked. “How about we do this again sometime?” 

Meg laughed, “I’ll definitely consider it Trisha. But for now, let’s just get out of here.” Meg then headed toward the door.

“You’ll need this.” Trisha said as she threw Meg the key. 

“Don’t you need it?” Meg asked. 

Trisha shook her head. “You go on ahead, I’m just going to make sure everything is exactly how we left it.” 

Meg shrugged and opened the door and quickly left the office. 

Trisha waited a few minutes to make sure Meg was really gone. She then went to Phil’s desk and grabbed a hidden camera that was underneath Phil’s computer monitor, pointed towards the couch she had just fucked Meg on. 

Trisha chuckled and stopped the camera from recording and slid it into her pocket.

“I can’t wait for everyone to see this!” Trisha said as she left the office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds something he probably shouldn't see. And now has to confront Trisha about it.

Through a series of happenstances and people calling in sick or on vacation, or doing interviews elsewhere, Steve found himself all alone in the Sourcefed office. He was thoroughly enjoying his time alone. It was the only time he could actually edit and write in total silence. So there Steve was, hard at work in the office when all of a sudden a breeze rolls through the open window and something falls off of Trisha's desk. At first, Steve paid it no mind but then decided he better put it back, he didn’t want to be blamed for messing with Trisha’s desk. So Steve saved his current word document and walked over to her desk. He bent over and picked up what had fell on the ground. It was a GoPro that was connected to Trisha’s computer. He was curious about the GoPro, after all, there was no reason for Trisha to have a camera at the office. They had editors to edit all their videos. Steve looked at Trisha’s desktop and saw a folder with a single file. 

“Me and Meg dot mp4?” Steve said out loud, “What is this?” 

Steve paused briefly, knowing he shouldn’t be snooping around on other people’s computer, but his curiosity overpowered his morality and he double-clicked the file. The video started playing from about halfway through the file and Steve was shocked by what he saw. He was watching a video of Trisha fucking Meg from behind with a strap-on. He almost closed the video immediately but then he heard Meg and Trisha moan from the video and decided to keep watching. He knew it was extremely wrong to be watching this video of two of his coworkers having sex but he figured if Trisha was going to upload this video at work it really was fair game for everyone in the office to watch. 

That’s what Steve told himself until he felt his cock harden in his pants. He had always thought Meg and Trisha were extremely attractive. And now he was living his wildest dream by watching the two women fuck on video. Steve began stroking himself through his pants while still watching the video when suddenly the front door of the office swung open. 

“Hellooooooo? Is anyone there?” Trisha called into the nearly-empty office. Steve felt like his heart was going to burst through his chest as he quickly grabbed the mouse and misclicked five times before finally closing the video. 

Steve turned around right as he closed the video and Trisha was standing right there. “Hey Steve! Why didn’t you say hi to me?” Trisha asked, fake pouting. 

“Oh! Uhh, sorry I didn’t hear you.” Steve said quickly. 

Trisha looked down right at Steve’s crotch and noticed his bulge. “Right, you didn’t hear me. Because you were watching a certain video on my computer?” Trisha asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Steve started to sweat. “What? What video? I don’t know anything about a video.” He stammered. 

“Really? Then why are you standing right by my desk with a raging erection in your pants?” Trisha asked,  lightly tracing her finger over Steve’s cock through his pants, causing it to twitch. 

Steve sighed in defeat. “When did you record that video? That looks like Phil’s office!” Steve said. 

“Well obviously we recorded it at some point.” Trisha said coyly. 

“I get that. So then why did you record it?” Steve asked. 

Trisha wrapped her hand around Steve’s shaft and squeezed. “This is why, to make you and a lot of other guys hard. To make them want me. To want Meg. So be honest with me Steve. Did that video make you want to fuck Meg and I?” 

Steve’s heart began to race. He could only nod in response. 

“Now who did you want to fuck more?” Trisha asked, tugging down her tank top and exposing much more cleavage than usual. “You better choose wisely.” Trisha whispered. 

Steve’s cock threatened to split his jeans open. But he managed to gain enough composure to point at Trisha. 

“What is that Steve? I need to hear you say your answer.” Trisha said, pulling down her tank top more until her nipples were nearly peaking out. 

“Y-You.” Steve said quietly. 

“Louder Steve! It’s just us here!” Trisha nearly shouted. 

“You Trisha! That video made me want to fuck you!” Steve said, perhaps a bit  _ too _ loud. 

Trisha smiled. “That’s better. Now…” Trisha said as she took off her tank top, leaving her in just a lacy black bra. “Do you want to fuck me right now?” 

Steve looked at Trisha in shock for a few moments before speaking. “R-R-Right now? But we’re at work Trisha! Someone could literally walk in any moment.” 

“This is a one-time offer Steve. And it expires in ten seconds.” Trisha said bluntly. 

It only took Steve two seconds to give his answer. “Yes! I’ll fuck you right now Trisha!” 

Trisha smiled again. “Perfect. Now take off your clothes, we don’t have much time.” Trisha said as she quickly unbuttoned her jeans. 

Steve’s body was reacting faster than his thoughts . While he was still getting used to seeing Trisha in just a bra he pulled his shirt over his head and unzipped his jeans. In a matter of seconds Steve and Trisha were standing naked in front of each other. Steve’s cock was at full mast and was throbbing just by seeing Trisha naked in person. He had always dreamed of this moment and Trisha looked better than in any of his fantasies. 

“So are you going to cum by looking at me or are we actually going to fuck?” Trisha asked jokingly. 

“We’re going to fuck but…:” Steve started saying as he looked around the office. “Where are we going to do it? There’s just a bunch of desks and computers here.” 

Trisha walked up to Steve and closed the distance between them until her large, round breasts were pressing against Steve’s chest. “Just fuck me against my desk, that way we can get crazy and not mess up anyone else’s desk.” 

Just feeling her breasts against him was nearly enough to make Steve cum right then and there. But he managed to channel his lust by grabbing Trisha’s wrist and throwing her against her desk. He quickly got behind Trisha and bent her over. 

Trisha instantly became wet from how rough Steve was being with her, which is exactly what she was hoping for. To have the usually timid Steve treat her like a sex toy. Steve wasted no time and grabbed his cock and pointed it towards Trisha’s wet pussy. He was too horny to bother with teasing and just rammed the entirety of his 8 inch cock inside Trisha in one thrust. 

“Oh fucking hell!” Trisha screamed as Steve entered her. Trisha tried to find something on her desk to hold onto for support but found nothing. The only thing she could do was put her hands in front of her face to block her monitor from hitting her face with each thrust. But Steve didn’t care for Trisha’s well-being at this moment. Steve only cared about getting off.

Steve grabbed Trisha’s ass for support and started thrusting into Trisha as hard as he could at a steady pace, letting out loud grunts all the while. Trisha never had any guy be this rough with her before. She was always afraid of being hurt during sex but now Trisha actually  _ liked _ being hurt during sex. 

Each time Steve’s cock rammed against Trisha’s cervix and threatened to bruise and/or break it Trisha literally screamed in pleasure. Within a couple minutes of her and Steve fucking Trisha’s body was already shaking and convulsing. 

“FUCK STEVE! I’M ALREADY FUCKING CUMMING!!!” Trisha cried. Her pussy clamped down on Steve’s cock while he continued using Trisha as a human flesh light. Trisha’s desk was shaking so much from the motion of them fucking and from Trisha shaking from her orgasm that nearly everything that was on her desk fell onto the floor.

While Trisha was cumming, Steve flipped Trisha around and continued fucking her. Trisha noticed Steve’s eyes were coated in lust as they were locked onto Trisha’s bouncing tits. Steve was mesmerized by Trisha’s huge rack. He couldn’t believe her tits were actually that big. He had always figured she was wearing a push up bra or something to make her breasts appear that big. Steve felt his own orgasm quickly rising and fucked Trisha at a more erratic and frantic pace. Steve had almost turned into a wild animal fucking Trisha and she was both scared and turned on by that. 

After a few more hard thrusts into Trisha’s tight pussy Steve grunted, “Gonna fucking cum!” And immediately after Steve said that Trisha’s monitor fell onto the floor. 

Steve grabbed onto Trisha’s tits for leverage and gave her a few more powerful thrusts before he came. Steve moaned as each pulse of his cock sent another wave of cum flooding Trisha’s pussy. Cum was already leaking out of Trisha’s pussy when Steve was only halfway through cumming. The rest of Steve’s cum leaked out of Trisha’s pussy and formed a white pool on the ground in front of Trisha’s desk. Once Steve finally finished cumming he slowly pulled out of Trisha. 

Trisha looked down at the cum leaking out of her pussy and giggled. “I’m definitely gonna get pregnant from this.” 

As the two of them were panting, recovering from each of their intense orgasms the door to the office swung open. 

“Who’s fucking in here!?” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elliot Walks in on Trisha and Steve and wants in on the action

Steve and Trisha turned around wide-eyed and saw Elliot was standing at the door as it closed behind him. 

“Are either of you gonna answer me?” Elliot asked. 

Trisha and Steve instinctively covered up in front of Elliot. “Oh. Hey Elliot…” Trisha chuckled. “We didn’t think anyone would be back for a while.” 

“Yeah. Speaking of which, didn’t you have an interview to do on the other side of the city? What are you doing back so soon?” Steve asked. 

Elliot walked closer to the two of them and dropped off his bag at his desk. “My interview cancelled just as I was getting on the freeway so I decided to head back here to get some other work done. But I’ve just stumbled upon something much, much better!” 

Trisha rolled her eyes and sighed, “Don’t tell anyone about this Elliot.”

“Yeah Elliot, just be cool about this.” Steve said. 

“And what do I gain by being quote “cool” about this exactly?” Elliot asked, walking even closer to the naked pair. 

Trisha and Steve thought for a moment before Trisha broke the silence, “Uhh, what do you want exactly?” 

“I want you Trisha.” Elliot stated plainly. 

“Excuse me!?” Trisha asked in disbelief. 

“Oh come on Trisha, don’t act so dumb. You have to know that literally every guy who works here wants to fuck you, right? And, and I’m a guy so…” Elliot explained. 

“No way Elliot. There has to be something else you want, right?” Trisha asked. 

“I can’t believe it! You just let Steve fuck you just now! Why not me?” Elliot complained. 

“Steve and I had a deal. This was a one-time thing.” Trisha explained. 

“What was this deal exactly? Oh wait, let me guess. He saw the video of you fucking Meg in Phil’s office and you fucked him to keep his silence?” Elliot asked. 

“What!? How do you know about that video?” 

“Are you being serious? All of us have seen that video already. Well, except for Phil and Meg. Joe and Elliot found that video on your computer yesterday when you two, Meg and Phil were out of the office.” Elliot said. 

“Fuck!” Trisha cursed. “So Phil doesn’t know about the video?” 

Elliot shook his head. “And if you intend to keep that and this just now a secret from him I suggest you give me what I want Trisha.” 

Trisha considered her options for a minute. “How about I just show you my tits? That’s what all the guys really want, right?” She said, slowly lowering her arms and exposing her breasts to Elliot. 

Elliot walked closer to Trisha until they were only a couple of feet apart. “That’s not good enough for me Trisha. I need to fuck you right fucking now.” Elliot growled as he rubbed the growing bulge in his pants. 

“Yo Elliot she said she doesn’t want to fuck you so just lay off, alright?” Steve said as he stepped in between Elliot and Trisha. 

Elliot pushed Steve to the side, “Steve if you get in my way I’ll tell Phil you were the one who recorded Meg and Trisha fucking in his office.” 

“Hey you can’t do that!” Steve argued. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you Elliot?” Trisha asked. 

“Are you going to do what I say Steve?” Elliot asked. 

Steve sadly nodded his head. “I’m sorry Trisha! There’s nothing I can do!” 

“I understand Steve. It’s not your fault. It’s this asshole’s fault.” Trisha said as she glared at Elliot. 

Elliot felt his cock throb in his pants. “Fuck yes, that’s the look of hate that turns me on so much.” 

Trisha sighed in disgust. “Whatever. Just make it quick you prick.” Trisha leaned back on her desk and spread her legs for Elliot. 

Elliot began taking off his clothes. “We’re not going to start there Trisha. I want this to be a memorable experience. On your knees.” Elliot ordered. 

Trisha was about to argue with Elliot but decided it was just better to go along with whatever he wanted. “Fine” She said. 

Elliot finished taking his clothes off right as Trisha knelt down in front of Elliot. Elliot waited and looked at Trisha expectantly. 

“What do you want me to do?” Trisha asked, looking up at Elliot. 

“Do I really have to explain everything to you? I can see Phil didn’t hire you for your brains.” Trisha couldn’t help but smack his legs at his remark. 

“I’d recommend not doing that again.” Elliot warned as he rubbed his leg where Trisha smacked him. “Anyway, as I was saying, are you familiar with the concept of a blowjob?” 

Trisha rolled her eyes. “Really? So I just blow you and then you’ll let me go?” Trisha asked. 

“Depends if you do a good enough job.” Elliot answered, grabbing his cock and pushing the head against Trisha’s lips. 

Trisha sighed again and opened her mouth. Without skipping a beat Elliot thrust his cock forward into Trisha’s mouth. She nearly started gagging at the sudden intrusion but after a few seconds of surprise Trisha managed to regain her composure and clamped her lips down around Elliot’s shaft and started sucking his cock. Elliot moaned and began fucking Trisha’s mouth and she reluctantly danced her tongue around Elliot’s cock head and shaft. 

Elliot looked down at Trisha and moaned again, “Look at me slut. I want to see how much you’re enjoying this.” 

Trisha looked up at Elliot with eyes full of hate and she instantly felt Elliot’s cock twitch in her mouth. 

“That’s what I’m talking about.” Elliot moaned. 

Trisha was very quickly growing sick of Elliot and his attitude. However, she figured it would be better to get him off as quick as possible and just be done with this ordeal. Trisha wrapped her small, dainty hands around Elliot’s thick cock and started jerking off the portion of his cock that wasn’t in her mouth. Speaking of which, the Trisha began pressing the flat part of her tongue against the head of Elliot’s cock and roughly licked the entirety of the head, including the small holes at the end of Elliot’s cock. 

Elliot moaned louder and grabbed the back of Trisha’s head. For a moment Trisha wondered what Elliot was doing but right then Elliot started moving her head up and down on his cock, forcing her mouth to fuck his cock while his thrusts matched pace with her head. Trisha tried to breathe as Elliot fucked her throat but his cock was completely blocking her windpipe. Trisha repeatedly tapped Elliot’s leg to try and let him know she couldn’t breathe but Elliot didn’t seem to care. He just kept moaning and fucking Trisha’s mouth faster and faster. 

Trisha felt her herself quickly losing consciousness as Elliot moaned even louder and fucked Trisha’s mouth with no care for her well-being. Just as Trisha was about to pass out Elliot abruptly yanked his cock out of Trisha’s mouth. Trisha fell backwards onto her back as Elliot quickly stroked his cock over Trisha’s tits. In a matter of seconds Elliot groaned loudly and sprayed his thick, white cum all over Trisha’s chest as she was gasping for air. 

Soon enough Trisha recovered and managed to breathe normally again. She then looked down at her tits to examine the damage Elliot left. Even for Trisha’s large breasts, Elliot still managed to cover most of her chest with his cum with some leaking down her stomach. 

Trisha then looked up at Elliot and asked, “Is that it?” 

Elliot shook his head and motioned for Trisha to look at his still hard cock. “As you can see, I’m still hard. I guess you didn’t do a good enough job blowing me.”

“I nearly choked to death!” Trisha argued. 

“Yes, and I appreciate your efforts. But I need more.” Elliot said as he got down on the ground over Trisha. 

“Fine. Whatever.” Trisha sighed. 

“I need to hear you ask for it Trisha. Ask me to fuck your pussy.” Elliot whispered in Trisha’s ear. 

Trisha recoiled. She made a face and spent a few second mentally working herself up to say what Elliot wanted to hear. “Elliot. Would you please fuck my pussy?” Trisha asked politely. 

“Yes, of course Trisha. Now was that so hard?” Elliot asked as he rubbed the head of his cock against Trisha’s pussy. 

“Just one thing before you fuck me.” Trisha said. 

“What is it?” Elliot asked. 

“You can’t cum inside of me.” 

“I can see Steve’s cum still leaking out of you. You clearly don’t care where  _ I _ cum.”

Trisha sighed in frustration, “That’s different.” 

“How about this? I’ll cum wherever I damn well please or I’ll show Phil that video of you and Meg.” Elliot threatened. A second later Elliot roughly rammed his cock into Trisha’s pussy. 

Trisha let out a small yelp of pain as Elliot shoved his entire cock inside of her. Elliot was much longer, and thicker, than Steve and now she could definitely feel the difference in size. Trisha whimpered in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Elliot continued to fuck her faster and harder. Despite how much she didn’t want to, Trisha could feel her pussy getting wet. She secretly loved how Elliot’s monster cock was breaking her pussy more and more with each thrust. Trisha could feel her cunt getting stretched out of shape due to Elliot’s cock. She knew her pussy would never be the same after Elliot was done with her. Even though Trisha didn’t want Elliot to fuck her, she knew in a matter of minutes the shape of her pussy would belong to Elliot’s cock and only his cock. 

The thought of her pussy belonging to a man Trisha hated turned her on to no end. To the point where she started moaning each time Elliot thrust into her. Soon the two of them were moaning in unison as they both were reaching their peaks. Elliot looked down at Trisha’s huge, jiggling tits and couldn’t hold back anymore. He held his cock deep in Trisha’s pussy and shot his second load directly into Trisha’s womb. 

Trisha could feel Elliot filling her pussy to the brim. If Steve didn’t get her pregnant then Elliot definitely did. Feeling the man she hated with a passion impregnate her against her will, using her body as little more than a breeding bitch sent Trisha over the edge. She screamed near the top of her lungs as her pussy contracted and convulsed over Elliot’s pulsating cock. The two finished cumming at the same time and Elliot quickly pulled his cock out of Trisha’s abused pussy. 

“I… told you… not to cum… inside me…” Trisha said in between pants, trying to suppress a smile. 

“I said I’d cum wherever I wanted to, right? What are you going to do about it?” Elliot challenged. 

Trisha chuckled, “I’ll uhh, I’ll think of something.” Trisha lazily said as she collapsed on the floor and passed out.

Steve, who had just finished getting dressed and putting everything back on Trisha’s desk turned around right as she passed out. Steve picked her up and said, “I better take care of this Elliot. You should probably leave.” 

Elliot started dressing himself and said. “Sure thing.” 

Steve started dressing Trisha as Elliot finished and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will, Sam and Matt are nervous around Trisha cause they’ve heard about her slutty antics. She teases them around the office flashing tits and ass and then she gets them all into her office and they play a game. They all get to tittyfuck her and whoever lasts the longest gets to cum down her throat.

”I swear to God dude! It happened yesterday right before lunch.” Will said to Sam and Matt, all three were talking about what Will thought he might have seen instead of working. 

“Dude that’s bullshit and you know it.” Sam rebutted. “Why on Earth would Trisha-freaking-Hershberger flash you her tits? You sure she wasn’t like bending over or something and you just happened to see them?” 

“No dude, I know what I saw! She definitely pulled down her shirt and flashed me her tit. She even winked at me! She totally knew what she was doing.” Will said, trying to defend himself. 

“Whatever, I don’t buy it for a second. What do you think Matt?” 

“Normally I wouldn’t have believed Will either. But, this morning when I walked into the office I saw that Trisha was bending over to pick something up. You know, like not bending her legs. Then, she turned around and saw me and then she pulled up her skirt all the way and just showed me her bare ass!” Matt explained. 

“What the fuck!” Sam yelled a bit too loud. “Does Trisha really just go around the office flashing everyone except for me?” 

“Well, I don’t know about  _ everyone _ .” Will said. 

“It’s at least us.” Matt added. 

“If you guys really did get to see Trisha’s tits and ass then I’m incredibly jealous. I’d give anything to see… What?” Sam cut himself off when he noticed Will and Matt shaking their heads and pointing behind him. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Trisha asked cheerfully as she approached the three men. 

All three of them immediately blushed and refused to make eye contact with her, “Oh! Trisha! It was nothing important, really.” Sam quietly explained. 

“Really? I could have sworn you guys were talking about me.” Trisha accused. The three men became visibly nervous. 

“I-It’s nothing Trisha. R-Really.” Sam stammered. 

“Oh.” Trisha said, looking mildly disappointed. She then walked around the three of them until only Sam could see her. She then pulled down her shirt along with her bra until both of her tits were completely exposed to Sam. “Well, if you guys ever want to talk about nothing with me just give me a shout!” Trisha said nonchalantly as she winked at Sam, pulled her shirt back up, and then walked away

Sam was unable to stop staring at Trisha’s tits the entire time she had them out. Will and Matt wondered at first what Sam was gawking at and nearly turned around. But they quickly figured out what Trisha was doing for Sam and Will and Matt decided to let Sam enjoy his show. 

As soon as Trisha was out of earshot Sam said, “Dude! You would not believe what just happened!” 

Will and Matt nodded to each other, “I think we can believe it.” Will said. 

“Yeah, so what did Trisha do?” Matt asked. 

“She walked behind you guys and just fucking flashed her tits at me!” Sam explained. 

“Why is she teasing us like this?” Will wondered out loud. 

“Probably because she’s a huge slut.” Matt said. 

“No way. What makes you think that?” Sam asked. 

“Haven’t you heard? Just this past week she’s apparently fucked Steve, Elliot, and even Meg in the office!” Matt said. 

The other two men began to get hard imagining Trisha getting fucked. “But that still doesn’t answer my question.” Will said. “Why is she teasing  _ us _ like this?” 

Sam chuckled and said, “Maybe she’s scoping out her next target?” 

“Right, Trisha Hershberger wants to fuck all of us.” Matt said sarcastically. 

“But, what if she does? What other reason could she have for flashing us at the office?” Will asked. Matt and Sam went quiet, realizing Will might have a point. 

“Whatever, maybe it was just a one time thing.” Sam said, “Let’s just get back to work and forget about it.” The other guys nodded and the three of them went back to work. 

 

Over the next couple of days Will, Matt, and Sam realized the teasing wasn’t stopping. Every time one of them looked over at Trisha when nobody else was looking she would casually pull out one of her tits until they would blush and look away, fearing that Trisha might see their growing erection through their pants. Trisha would try teasing Will, Matt, and Sam as much as possible throughout the day, either by pulling out her tits or bending over in front of them and hiking up her skirt. Although the guys loved the show Trisha was giving them, it drove them crazy not knowing why Trisha was doing this to them. They all knew Trisha was way, way out of their league which just added to the confusion. 

 

On the third day of Trisha teasing the three men Matt walked into the office and Trisha immediately approached him. 

“Hey Matt! What’s up?” Trisha asked. 

Matt looked at his feet. After seeing Trisha’s tits and ass multiple times he couldn’t bring himself to look her in the eye. 

“Hey! I’m talking to you!” Trisha giggled as she bent down until her face was underneath Matt’s, and she looked up at him. 

“H-Hey Trisha.” Matt said quietly. 

“What’s wrong Matt? You seem so down.” Trisha pouted. 

“N-Nothing’s wrong. You’re just… really close to me.” Matt said, a blush spreading across his face. 

“What’s wrong with that? I don’t smell or anything do I?” Trisha asked, trying her best to hold back a smile as she played with Matt. 

“”N-No, nothing like that!” Matt suddenly said loudly. 

Trisha jumped back from Matt and stood up straight. “Well if it’s not that then why are you acting so cold toward me Matt?” 

“I-It’s just… the past few days… you’ve been, well y’know.” Matt squeaked out, feeling his cock grow in his pants as he remembered all the times Trisha flashed him her tits. 

“Have I done something to offend you Matt? If I have I’m so sorry! The last thing I want is for you to hate me.” Trisha said, pretending to not know what he was talking about. 

“Y-You haven’t offended me Trisha. Don’t you remember? You’ve been showing me your... “ Matt trailed off, hoping Trisha would finish the sentence. 

“What have I been showing you? Maybe if you told me I’d have a better time remembering.” Trisha said innocently as she pressed her arms against her tits, accentuating her deep valley of cleavage showing out the top of her tank top. 

Matt swallowed hard as his eyes fell to Trisha’s chest. His cock grew completely erect. Matt could barely concentrate on the conversation he was having with Trisha. He was locked in a trance with his gaze fixed on Trisha’s cleavage. 

He was only broken out of it when Trisha waved a hand in front of him and said, “Earth to Matt! You gonna answer me or what?” Trisha could barely contain her laughter as she pretended not to notice Matt’s obvious staring. 

“Huh? Answer what?” Matt asked. 

“What have I been showing you these past few days that caused you to act so cold toward me?” 

“Oh, right. You’ve been showing me your… chest.” Matt felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest when he said that. 

Trisha looked down pretending to be confused. “What do you mean? Just because I wear tops like this with some cleavage doesn’t mean I’m showing you my chest Matt.” 

“That’s not what I mean.” Matt said, trying to discreetly hide the bulge in his pants. “I mean you’ve been completely pulling your shirt down and showing me your bare tits.” 

Trisha looked around quickly to make sure there was nobody else around. “You mean like this?” Trisha asked as she yanked down her tank top and bra, exposing her large rack to Matt up close. 

Matt felt as though his eyes were going to bulge out of his head from how hard he was staring at Trisha’s tits. “Yeah, like that.” Matt whispered. 

Trisha leaned over and whispered in Matt’s ear. “Follow me. I’ve got a surprise for you.” Trisha then quickly pulled up her tank top, turned around and started walking before Matt could respond. 

Matt didn’t ask where Trisha was taking him and in a matter of seconds they arrived at the front door of Trisha’s private office. She then opened the door and walked in, with Matt right behind her. The door closed behind Matt and he looked around the office. The first thing he noticed was the other people in the room. 

“Will, Sam? What are you guys doing in here?” Matt asked them. To which they just shrugged. 

“Awesome now everyone’s here!” Trisha said excitedly. “You’re all probably wondering why I brought each of you here, right?” She asked. 

“The three men nodded. “Yeah, actually. Why  _ did _ you bring us here?” Will asked. 

“I’m glad you asked Will! You see, I wanted you all to compete in a little challenge of mine.” Trisha said as she pulled her tank top over her head and threw it on the ground, leaving her torso just covered in a black lace bra at least one size too small for her. 

“W-What kind of challenge ?” Sam nervously asked. 

“It’s simple enough really. You just have to be the guy who lasts the longest fucking my tits!” Trisha said as she unhooked her bra and took it off. 

All three men stared at Trisha with their mouths hanging wide open. “Are you serious!?” Matt asked, his cock already throbbing in his pants. 

“What do we get if we win?” Will asked, already unzipping his jeans. 

“If you win you get to shoot your load down my throat.” Trisha answered, opening her mouth and holding out her tongue to show the men their potential prize. 

“But how do we determine who lasts the longest?” Sam asked. 

“Hmm. How about we time it and if the last guy who goes can outlast the other two he can just cum down my throat right then and there. But if one of the first two guys wins then I guess We’ll have to find another time for you to blow your load down my throat. Sound fair?” Trisha asked as she laid down on the leather sofa in her office. 

The men all nodded. “Alright, let’s decide who get to go first!” Trisha said as the guys all started getting undressed. 

The order ended up being Will, then Matt, then Sam. “Alright Will, come on over here!” Trisha said, waving Will over to her. 

Will slowly walked over to Trisha and nervously climbed on top of her. His cock accidentally grazed Trisha’s tits which elicited a moan from Will. 

“What’s wrong Will? Gonna cum already? But we haven’t even started.” Trisha teased. 

Will shook his head even though it was a lie. He had always dreamed of fucking Trisha’s tits and being this close to fulfilling his ultimate fantasy was putting him over the edge. Will took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves as he grabbed his cock and moved it between Trisha’s 34D tits. His cock twitched and pulsated with every inch that rubbed against her chest. His cock was throbbing wildly before he even began.

“Ready to start the timer Sam?” Trisha asked him. 

Sam gave a thumbs up. “Alright, let’s start.” Trisha winked at Will as she grabbed her tits and pushed them over Will’s cock, completely engulfing his member. Will moaned loudly as he slowly began thrusting his cock upwards towards Trisha’s chin. 

“It’s not gonna count if you go that slow.” Trisha warned. 

Even though Will knew he was going to burst if he went any faster he didn’t want to upset Trisha. He grabbed onto Trisha’s tits and started really fucking them. However it was too much for Will. Right as Trisha let out the softest moan Will groaned and his cock erupted. He held his cock between Trisha’s tits as his cum shot up and repeatedly nailed Trisha in the chin until a thick river of cum was leaking down into her cleavage. 

Will panted as he got off of Trisha, “Should I even bother asking how long that was?” He asked. 

Sam shook his head. “How about I’ll tell your time if it matters.” 

Will laughed, “Alright, fair enough.” 

Next up was Matt. Trisha cleaned Will’s cum off of her as Matt jerked his cock to make sure it was still rock hard by the time he had to start. Once Matt and Trisha were both ready they got into position on the couch with Matt on top of Trisha. Matt slid his cock between Trisha’s tits and suddenly understood why Will didn’t last very long. Trisha’s tits were softer than any pussy he had been inside and the warmth emanating from her chest was almost too pleasurable for his cock to bear. But after a few deep breaths Matt managed to stay composed. 

“Ready to go?” Sam asked, once again ready with the timer. 

“Ready.” Matt confirmed. 

“Start!” Sam said as he started the timer. 

Matt grabbed a handful of Trisha’s tits with each of his hands and pushed her tits together over his cock as he began thrusting. The softness and warmth of Trisha’s breasts seemed to multiply by a factor of ten as he squeezed them over his cock. That combined with the friction of his cock rubbing against her tits felt like heaven. Matt moaned loudly as wave after wave of pleasure washed over his cock with each thrust. By the time he established a steady rhythm of fucking Trisha’s tits he had already surpassed Will’s time. Matt moaned louder, knowing he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. But, he dug his fingers into Trisha’s tits and fucked her tits faster and harder. 

Trisha moaned, “Fuck yeah Matt. You like the way my tits feel wrapped around your fucking cock?” 

“Fuck yes…” Matt moaned breathlessly as his thrusts became more erratic and his breathing became haggard. 

Trisha moaned as she felt Matt’s cock pulse and throb against her tits. “You feel like you’re getting close. Are you really gonna cum already?” :

“N-No. There’s no way I’m gonna cum this soon.” Matt groaned, trying more so to convince himself than to convince Trisha.

“But my huge tits would look so good covered in cum, wouldn’t they?” Trisha teased. 

Matt looked down at Trisha’s bouncing tits wrapped around his cock and couldn’t hold on anymore. Matt moaned, pulled his cock out from Trisha’s tits and stroked his cock a couple of times before he unloaded all over Trisha’s tits. By the time Matt had finished cumming the entirety of Trisha’s breasts were coated with a layer of cum. 

Matt stepped away from Trisha and asked, “How long was that?” 

Sam looked at the timer on his phone. “Four minutes and thirty-six seconds. Not bad all things considering.” 

Trisha already began cleaning herself and asked Sam, “Do you think you can do better?” 

“No doubt.” Sam said confidently. 

A couple of minutes passed and Sam was positioned on top of Trisha and Will had the timer ready. 

Sam slid his cock between Trisha’s tits and gasped, “Fuck. Now I see why you guys came so fast!” He exclaimed. 

“You ready to go?” Will asked Sam. 

“Yep.” Sam said. 

“Alright. Three. Two. One. Start!” Will said as he started the timer. 

Sam had a similar strategy to Matt. He grabbed Trisha’s tits in each hand and started thrusting hard against her chest. Although it was almost over before it really began for Sam as he moaned, “Fuck! I can’t be this close to cumming already!” 

“Come on Sam, you can last longer. Just don’t think about how good my big, soft titties feel against your hard cock.” Trisha teased. 

Sam screwed his eyes shut as he tried to focus on anything other than cumming. With each passing second it became more and more difficult for Sam to hold back. He could feel his orgasm was right there, his cum building up the shaft of his cock just aching to be shot out. But Sam managed to hang on. 

Will looked down at the timer and said to Sam, “If you can last another thirty seconds you win!” 

“Why did you tell me that?” Sam asked in frustration. 

“I’m sure you can last that long big boy. Just don’t even think about how good it would feel to finally cum between my tits.” Trisha moaned. 

“Fuck! I can’t do it! I’m fucking cumming!” Sam yelled. He continued thrusting as cum shot out of his cock and coated Trisha’s neck and chin. Halfway through his orgasm Sam pulled his cock out from Trisha’s tits and shot the rest of his thick load all over Trisha’s face. Trisha happily accepted the load on her face but kept her mouth closed to honor the rules of the contest. 

“How long was that?” Sam asked, completely out of breath. 

Will looked down at the timer and said, “Four sixteen.” 

“Damn, so close!” Sam cursed. “But it was still worth it.” 

“I agree” Will said. 

“So that means I win!” Matt said with the widest grin on his face. 

Trisha sat up on the couch. “That’s right! You won Matt! I’ll let you know when you can collect your prize.” Trisha winked at him. 

“I can’t wait!” 


	5. Chapter 5

“You wanted to see me sir?” Trisha said as she entered Phil’s office. 

“I did.” Phil said flatly, his back facing Trisha as he addressed her. 

“So, uh, what’s this all about? Is this the day you’re finally gonna fire me?” Trisha laughed, jokingly. 

“Well that remains to be seen Trisha. It all depends on the choices you make in the next few minutes.” Phil said. 

Trisha began sweating nervously, “W-What? Are you being serious right now? No, this has to be a joke. You’re just fucking with me, right?” 

“No, I’m not Trisha. I’m being serious. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t fire you right now?” Phil asked. 

“Just tell me what this is all about Phil. I’m sure it’s just a big misunderstanding.” Trisha said. 

Phil then clicked a couple of times on his computer until a video started playing. It was the video Trisha made of her fucking Meg in Phil’s office. 

Trisha’s heart sank and her face flushed a deep red. “How did you-” Trisha began

“This video was on a USB that I found on my desk this morning with instructions about how to access this video. Can you explain this Trisha? How is this a big misunderstanding?” Phil asked, his back still facing Trisha. 

“Who gave you that? Anyway, you see, Meg and I were just-”

“Were just what, Trisha? It sure as hell looks like you’re fucking in my office!”

“I’m so sorry Phil! I promise it’ll never happen again!” Trisha begged. 

“Really? Won’t happen again? I wonder what would happen if I asked, Joe, Elliot, Sam, Matt, or Will? Would all agree that this instance with Meg was just a one time thing?” Phil asked. 

Trisha wished more than anything to just disappear at that very moment.

“I-I don’t know Phil. What do you want me to say? I’ve already told you I’m sorry what else do you need?” 

Phil raised his arm and waved his fingers slightly. “You see, the problem isn’t just that you’re having sex where people work, which is unsanitary in its own right, but you’re making everyone that works here uncomfortable with your antics. When I first found out about this I really did consider firing you. But, you bring in way too many views for us to be able to afford losing you. So instead, we’ve come up with a fitting punishment for you. A way to ensure that everyone is happy and you’ll never try to have sex at the office ever again.” He explained. 

“What do you mean Phil? And did you say ‘we’?” Trisha asked. 

“He did.” A female voice behind Trisha said. 

Trisha quickly turned around and saw it was Meg who just spoke. Trisha didn’t realize it before but in the office with her and Phil now were Meg, Steve, Joe, Elliot, and Lee. 

“What are you all doing in here? Can someone please tell me what’s going on!?” Trisha asked. 

“I called them in here. It’s simple Trisha.” Phil began, “We’re all going to use you how we want for as long as we want. It’s only fair since that’s what you’ve been doing to your coworkers.” Phil swung his chair around and revealed he wasn’t wearing pants, leaving his rock hard cock completely exposed. 

“You’re all fucking crazy! What if I just quit right now!?” Trisha yelled. 

“With one click I can upload this video of you and Meg online for everyone to see.” Phil threatened. “I think it’s in your best interest to do what we say.” 

Trisha rolled her eyes and sighed. “Fine, whatever. Do what you want.” She said as she held her arms out to her sides. 

Almost immediately Steve, Joe and Elliot grabbed onto Trisha’s tank-top and yanked on it until their combined strength tore it right off of Trisha. Meg then stepped forward and unclasped Trisha’s bra and reached around and pulled it from her large breasts. Lee then walked in front of Trisha and unbuttoned her jeans. While Lee was busy taking Trisha’s jeans off of her the other five people in the office took off their clothes and by the time Trisha was naked everyone else was as well, save Lee, who joined them shortly after. 

“On your fucking knees Trisha.” Phil ordered. Before Trisha could react Joe and Elliot pushed her down onto her knees in front of Phil. 

“Wait Phil, please don’t do this!” Trisha begged. “I promise I won’t do this ever again just please sto-” Trisha was cut off when Phil grabbed the back of her head and shoved her head onto his cock, forcing her to take his entire cock in her mouth. 

“Shut the fuck up and gag on my cock bitch.” Phil moaned as he made Trisha choke on his hard cock. 

Joe and Elliot were becoming impatient, they were standing over Trisha stroking their hard cocks watching her quickly losing consciousness on Phil’s cock. But they didn’t care for Trisha’s well-being, they just wanted to fuck her. While Phil was face-fucking Trisha, Joe and Elliot forced Trisha onto all fours and the two men raced to see who would get to fuck Trisha’s asshole first. Elliot ended up being quicker on the draw and managed to cram the head of his cock into Trisha’s un-lubed asshole. Trisha screamed onto Phil’s cock as Elliot inched his long, thick cock deeper inside Trisha’s virgin asshole. Before Trisha had a chance to get used to either of the cocks in her mouth or her ass Joe violently shoved his cock deep inside Trisha’s cunt. As soon as the third cock violated her, Trisha couldn’t form coherent thoughts. Her body was already numb from the lack of oxygen and the cock in her ass had already started to feel somewhat good. Trisha was doing no work herself on any of the three cocks inside her. Each man was taking turns pulling Trisha’s body towards them while at the same time they thrust their cock as deep as they can go in each of her holes. Speaking of which, all of her holes were being torn apart. Trisha’s asshole had never been stretched as Elliot’s cock was making it stretch right now, and Trisha had the feeling her asshole would stay the shape as Elliot’s cock forever. Joe’s cock in her pussy was ramming against Trisha’s cervix with each thrust, bruising the innermost part of Trisha’s pussy. And Phil’s cock was rubbing against Trisha’s throat so rough that she could feel herself losing her voice with each thrust. 

Meg and Lee were just watching up until this point but they both decided Trisha wasn’t being punished enough. Meg looked around Phil’s office quickly and found a wooden paddle Phil was saving for an upcoming video and knew what she had to do. Meg stepped behind Trisha and lined up the paddle with her thick, round ass cheek. Meg then drew the paddle back and *WHACK* slapped Trisha’s ass as hard as she could, leaving a bright red paddle-shaped mark on Trisha’s ass. Trisha let out a hoarse yelp as Meg slapped her ass with the paddle and flinched forward reflexively, which Elliot and Joe didn’t like. When Trisha moved herself forward against the men’s wills they growled and they both yanked her back, causing both of their cocks to ram the edges of Trisha’s pussy and anus simultaneously. With that thrust, and with every subsequent thrust from every cock Trisha swore her body was literally going to get torn apart. Each of the men were just using Trisha’s body as their own personal flesh-light while Meg as repeatedly smacking the same red mark on Trisha’s ass with the wooden paddle, quickly causing Trisha’s ass to bruise. 

Lee was feeling left out. She also wanted in on the action but with four people already on Trisha is was difficult to find room. However, Lee managed to find a solution. Lee found a cat o nine tails whip by where Meg found the paddle. Normally she would have hesitated to use this whip on Trisha but today Trisha deserved to be whipped. Lee picked up the whip and walked over to Trisha’s other ass cheek and  lightly ran the leather ends of the whip along Trisha’s ass. Then, without warning Lee pulled the whip back and smacked Trisha’s ass hard. So hard it immediately bruised her. 

The immense amount of pain Trisha felt all over her body suddenly turned to pleasure for her. All of a sudden she wished she could tell Phil to fuck her throat harder, or for Lee to keep whipping her until she started bleeding, but her hoarse voice was still being muffled by Phil’s cock in her mouth. When Phil felt Trisha try to speak again he became frustrated at Trisha’s unwillingness to just sit there and cooperate. Phil grabbed two fistfuls of Trisha’s hair and jack-hammered his cock as fast as he could in and out of Trisha’s mouth. 

As soon as Phil started fucking Trisha’s mouth faster, he suddenly felt his orgasm quickly approaching. He grunted and moaned out loud, “Fuck Trisha I’m gonna fucking cum. You’re gonna swallow all my cum like a good little whore right?” He said as he showed no signs of slowing down. 

After hearing Phil was going to cum soon triggered Joe and Elliot’s orgasms as well. They also continued ramming their huge cocks deep inside Trisha as fast and as hard as possible, desperate to fill Trisha with their cum. As the men fucked Trisha as fast as they could the girls took their weapons and started putting their full body weight behind each strike on Trisha’s ass. Meg’s paddle kept hitting the already-sensitive purple welt on Trisha, sending an electric shock wave of pain and pleasure coursing through her body. When Lee hit Trisha with the whip, she drew a bit of blood. As Lee kept hitting the cuts on Trisha’s ass the sudden pain brought about Trisha’s orgasm. 

Trisha’s whole body shook and spasmed violently on all three cocks to the point the men thought Trisha was having a seizure, not that any of would have cared if she actually was, though. But, the vibrations and contractions of Trisha’s body from her orgasm immediately brought about the orgasms from the men. Phil, Joe, and Elliot all groaned loudly and simultaneously shot their loads deep in Trisha’s holes. 

As Elliot came, his thick, white cum very quickly filled Trisha’s ass and started leaking out around his cock and dripped onto the ground. Joe’s orgasm was similar, filling Trisha’s tight pussy starting from the deepest part of her pussy, causing a river of cum to flow out of her pussy and joined Elliot’s cum in a white pool on the floor. Phil’s orgasm was the final nail in the coffin for Trisha. She was already on the verge of passing out from lack of oxygen but while Phil face-fucked her Trisha managed to breathe through her nose to stay conscious. But now that Phil was unloading what seemed like gallons of cum down her throat directly filling her stomach Trisha could no longer breathe. Phil kept shooting his load down her throat even after Trisha’s body went completely limp. Joe and Elliot pulled out of Meg after they finished cumming but Phil wasn’t quite done cumming. A few seconds later Phil finally finished cumming and pulled his cock out of Trisha’s mouth. 

With nobody supporting Trisha’s weight she limply collapsed onto the floor. All five of the conscious adults started dressing themselves and just left Trisha on the floor passed out. 

“I think she got what she deserved, what do you all think?” Phil asked everyone in the room. Everyone slowly nodded their heads as they finished getting dressed. 

“What are we going to do with her?” Meg asked. “We can’t really leave her like this.”

“Don’t worry about Trisha, I’ll make sure she’s alright.” Phil reassured the group. 

Everyone decided it best not to question Phil and they all filed out of the room, leaving Phil alone with Trisha’s naked, passed out body.

Phil gathered Trisha’s clothes and started dressing her, deciding she had already suffered enough. 

“I hope you fuck up again so I have to teach you another lesson.” Phil said. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Alright everybody!” Phil announced to the entire workforce at Sourcefed, “We have a new intern starting today. His name is John, he’s a student at the local high school and he’s here to earn enough credits to graduate.” Phil introduced John, a tall, skinny boy with short brown hair and wearing glasses, who was standing very meekly beside Phil. 

“Now, John’s going to be working with each of you over the course of his internship so I hope you all teach him everything he needs to know to work in online media.” Phil said. “I’ve already determined who John’s going to be with each day and put all of your name’s on a schedule right here.” Phil pulled out a calendar with all of the employee’s names. 

“And if I remember correctly,” Phil said as he looked over at the calendar, “Yes, John you’re going to be with Trisha today.” Phil gestured over to Trisha who was sitting on the other side of the boardroom table. 

Trisha stood up so fast from her seat she practically jumped, which caused her breasts to jiggle in her low-cut tank top. “Hey there John! I’m Trisha! I’m really looking forward to working with you today.” Trisha said, walking around the table and holding out her hand for a handshake. Her tank top did nothing to constrain her breasts and just allowed them to noticeably jiggle with each step she took. John’s gaze was transfixed on Trisha’s tits the whole time she was walking, but she seemed to be unaware of John’s staring the whole time she was walking. Trisha stood there for a moment with her hand stuck out in front of John, who was still gawking at her chest. She pretended to ignore John’s gaze but she couldn’t pretend any longer.  

Trisha leaned down and whispered in John’s ear, “There will be plenty of time for that later. Just shake my hand and say you’re happy to work with me.”

When Trisha leaned down so did her top, and it hung down so low that John could see a hint of Trisha’s nipples. He stood there staring at them for a moment before Trisha slapped his shoulder and he snapped back to reality, “Oh, uhh, yeah. It’s nice to be working with you.” John mumbled as he shook Trisha’s hand. 

“Alright! Now that everyone’s been acquainted get back to work. We have a lot of work to do today.” Phil said as he ushered everyone out of the room. 

“Don’t mind Phil.” Trisha said to John as they headed for Trisha’s office, “He’s a hard-ass sometimes but he means well.” 

It didn’t take long for Trisha to show John around the office and where her office was. Once they were inside her office Trisha closed the door behind her and she got to work showing John the ins and outs of her job. The first few hours passed by rather uneventfully, Trisha showed John how to edit certain videos and how to deal with clients. At first, it seemed to Trisha that John was following along, intently watching her and listening to every word she was saying. But then she realized as she worked at her desk, she was bent over her desk in such a way that her tits were hanging  _ very _ low. So low that her nipples were threatening to peek out the top of her tank top. Trisha then followed John’s gaze all the way to her chest and she smirked. 

As Trisha was in the middle of explaining something, she stopped halfway through her explanation and asked, “Are you listening to anything I’m saying or are you just staring at my tits?” 

John looked at the ground and blushed. He didn’t give Trisha an answer. Trisha then went ahead and said, “I understand completely John. You’re a growing boy and here I am practically flashing my tits at you. How old are you?” 

“F-Fifteen.” John muttered. 

“Exactly my point. How is a 15-year-old boy supposed to concentrate when you can only think about what your dick wants?” Trisha said. John didn’t respond to her so she continued talking, “Would you be able to actually focus on work if your dick was taken care of?”

“Excuse me Miss Trisha? Did I hear that right?” John asked in utter disbelief. 

“Yeah, of course. I just want you to be successful and learn as much as possible. So let me take care of you so we can get back to work. Sound good?” Trisha offered. 

John’s cock was throbbing in his pants. Everything in his logical mind was telling him this was some kind of trick but he was so horny that if there was even a chance Trisha was telling the truth he had to take it. 

John nodded and opened his legs up. Trisha got up from her chair and said, “Perfect! Let’s get started.” 

Trisha reached into her tank top and pulled out both of her large, round breasts. John had to do everything in his power not to reach into his pants and start jerking off right then and there. 

Trisha walked toward John and got on her knees in front of him between his legs. “You like them?” She asked, holding them up in her hands. 

John nervously swallowed and nodded. “I thought as much.” Trisha giggled as she rested her hands on John’s thighs. Trisha began rubbing his thighs, inching her hands closer and closer to John’s crotch until she glided her hands over John’s crotch and gasped. 

“Wow, you’re already rock hard. Or have you been this hard all day?” Trisha asked, raising an eyebrow at John. 

Once again, John was speechless. He never had any girl be this close to touching his dock before. He was too excited to speak. Trisha giggled when she noticed John’s excitement and continued rubbing his crotch. John squirmed in his seat. He could feel his cock throbbing in his jeans, threatening to tear through his zipper. John tightly gripped the seat of his chair as he involuntarily thrusted his hips against Trisha’s hands. 

Trisha looked up at John and could tell he was already on the edge of cumming. She briefly considered getting him off just by rubbing his jeans but decided that was too cruel. Trisha then zipped down John’s jeans and stuck her hands into his pants. She blindly felt inside John’s pants and around his boxers until she was able to sneak her hand in between the opening of his boxers and found his cock. 

John gasped as Trisha’s soft, warm hand suddenly wrapped itself around his throbbing shaft. Right before Trisha was going to start stroking she felt his cock throb and swell against her hand. John jerked his hips forward as he quietly grunted. Trisha was confused what John was doing at first but as soon as she felt John’s hot cum flow onto her hand it was obvious to Trisha that she had just made John cum. 

As soon as John stopped thrusting his hips and relaxed in his seat Trisha pulled her hand out of John’s pants and saw that it was completely covered in cum. Without a moment of hesitation Trisha brought her hand up to her mouth and began eating all of John’s cum. John looked in awe as he watched Trisha eat his load, and how sexy she looked doing it. A couple drops of cum fell off her hand and landed on the top of her tits. After Trisha finished cleaning off her hand she scooped up the remaining cum off her chest and ate that as well. That sight alone was enough for John to instantly get hard again. 

Trisha pulled her tank top up to cover her chest and asked John, “That was an impressive load! Do you think you’re ready to focus on work now?”

John shook his head and pulled down his pants, exposing his rock hard cock. 

Trisha sighed, “Damn, that’s no good. I guess I’ll have to make you cum again. Stand up.”

John did as he was told and stood up. Trisha, still on her knees, crawled toward John until his cock was level with her face. She then gripped the base of his cock and took the entire length of it in her mouth in a single motion. John nearly passed out from pleasure. Not only had he just cum a few moments ago, but now he was receiving his first blowjob. Trisha gleefully sucked John’s cock with plenty of enthusiasm. She bobbed her head back and forth while her hand was stroking the rest of his exposed cock. 

John tried his hardest to be polite to Trisha since she was kind enough to let him cum twice, but he couldn’t hold back anymore. John moaned loudly, grabbed the back of Trisha’s head, and started fucking her face. Trisha nearly choked on his cock from the sudden loss of control but she was able to remain composed. She had sucked plenty of cocks before and wasn’t about to choke on a teenager’s cock. While John fucked Trisha’s face with no regard for her safety, Trisha closed her lips tight around John’s shaft and sucked as hard as she could, creating a vacuum around his cock. At the same time Trisha licked all around the head of his cock as her head moved back and forth. 

With Trisha’s expert blowjob skills it didn’t take long before John moaned, forced Trisha to the base of his cock, and erupted. John’s second load was nearly as big as the first one. Spurt after spurt of hot, sticky cum shot into Trisha’s mouth and she was able to drink every last drop without choking. John couldn’t believe how long his orgasm lasted. He continuously shot cum into Trisha’s mouth for a full minute before he finally let go of her head and fell back onto his chair, panting heavily. 

Trisha closed her mouth and swallowed the last of John’s cum and stood up. “I can’t believe you still had that much still left in you.” She said. “That’s it right? You’ve cum twice so you should be going soft now, right?” 

John continued panting as he looked down at his cock, which was still as hard as ever. 

“How are you still hard!?” Trisha asked, flabbergasted. 

John just shrugged. 

“It’s probably because you’re so young so you’re able to go all day. If getting you off over and over all day is what it takes to get you to focus here then that’s what I’ll have to do.” Trisha said. 

Trisha then grabbed the hem of her tank top and lifted it over her head and threw it on the floor, leaving her completely topless. John’s gaze was understandably fixated on Trisha’s large D-cup breasts. 

Trisha giggled at John’s obvious staring, “There’s one thing I do to guys that always gets them to calm down. Sit back down.” Trisha instructed. 

John sat down in his chair and wondered what she was going to do. Trisha kneeled down between John’s legs and let her tits hang just inches away from his throbbing erection. 

Trisha grabbed a handful of each of her tits and held them just above John’s cock and asked, “Have you ever gotten a titfuck before John?” 

John shook his head. 

“Of course you haven’t. Prepare to have your mind blown.” Trisha winked as she lowered her breasts onto John’s cock. John shuddered in pleasure as his entire length was enveloped by the warmth and softness of Trisha’s breasts. John let out quiet moans each time Trisha stroked her tits over his cock. Each time Trisha lowered her breasts to John’s base, the head of his cock poked out the top of Trisha’s cleavage. Within seconds precum oozed out of John and began coating Trisha’s tits in a clear sheen, removing most of the friction between John’s cock and Trisha’s breasts. It wasn’t long before John could feel yet another orgasm rising quickly. His sensitive cock was aching for another release. But John wanted Trisha to titfuck him longer.

“Please, slow down Trisha.” John groaned. 

“Hm? Why should I slow down? Are you about to cum?” Trisha asked, showing no signs of slowing down. 

John nodded. “I’m so close. Please slow down I want this to last.” 

Trisha stopped for a moment and watched John’s cock throb between her tits. “Maybe I should, you did ask nicely after all.” But then a moment later she started titfucking him much faster than before. “Normally I would, but I really need you to cum so we can get back to work.” 

The instant Trisha started moving her tits again John came. He thrust his cock up and fired off his third load of cum. While there wasn’t as much this time as with the first two loads John still shot enough cum to make a mess of Trisha’s chin, neck, and cleavage. Trisha held her tits against John’s cock until the last of his cum had leaked out. She then let go of her breasts and pulled away from John and examined the mess he made. 

“That was still a huge load! Hopefully that’s the last of it!” Trisha said. 

John nodded. “I-I think so. I’ve never came that much that fast before, it has to be soft now.” John then looked over at Trisha and watched as his cum leaked down Trisha’s neck and breasts and disappeared into her cleavage and felt his cock harden again. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” Trisha exclaimed. “I knew teenage boys were hornballs but this is goddamn ridiculous!”

“I’m sorry Trisha, I can’t help it!” John said, trying to defend himself.

Trisha sighed, “It’s alright John, it’s not your fault. I think every time I even talk to a teenage boy they get hard so it’s understandable that you would get hard four times in a row seeing me topless.” 

“It’s okay Trisha, really. You’ve done so much for me already, I can work now.” John said.

“No, you can’t. You have to be completely soft and un-aroused for you to be able to focus on work and not me.” Trisha stood there and thought about what to do next for a few seconds. She then said, “As much as I really don’t want to have to do this I see no other way to get you soft.” 

“What are you going to do?” John asked. 

Trisha began unbuttoning her jeans. “You’re going to fuck me, John.” 

“W-Wait, seriously!?” John asked. 

“Yes, you are. Now hurry and get undressed. We don’t have a lot of time.” 

Moments later John was completely naked and soon after so was Trisha. 

John stood there with his hard cock gawking at Trisha’s smooth, shaved pussy. She rolled her eyes and said, “Are you done staring? Lie down on the floor.” 

John regained his focus and did as he was told. He laid on the ground and eagerly waited for Trisha’s next move. She then stood over John and squatted down right over his cock until his tip slid into Trisha’s wet pussy. 

“Before we start I need you to do one thing.” Trisha said. 

“What is it? I’ll do anything.” John said. 

“Tell me how much you want to fuck me.” 

“I want to fuck you so bad Trisha.” John said.

“Not good enough. Say it louder.” Trisha ordered. 

“I want to fuck you Trisha!” John said a bit louder.

“FUCKING SHOUT IT JOHN!” 

“PLEASE LET ME FUCK YOU TRISHA! I NEED TO CUM INSIDE YOU SO BAD!” John yelled at the top of his lungs. 

“That’s better.” Trisha smirked as she lowered herself the rest of the way onto John’s aching cock. Trisha grabbed onto John’s wrists and held them to the floor as she began bouncing relentlessly on John’s shaft. He writhed and moaned underneath Trisha from a mixture of pleasure and pain. 

“I’m so sensitive Trisha, please slow down.” John whimpered. 

Trisha ignored John and bounced even faster on John. Despite acting annoyed at having to get this teenage boy off so many times Trisha loved how aroused she made them. That was actually part of the reason Trisha wanted to get into online entertainment. Trisha moaned as she continued fucking John, her tits bouncing just inches from John’s face, but not so close as to let John lick her breasts. 

John didn’t last long at all. About 30 seconds after Trisha started fucking him John bucked his hips up, groaned, and came again. Trisha could feel his cock swell and stretch the walls of her pussy, but she only felt a dribble of cum shoot out of his cock into her cunt. Trisha continued riding John for the entire duration of his fourth orgasm but after the first two weak spurts of cum John had nothing left to shoot out. 

Trisha lifted her pussy off of John’s cock and slowly stood up. “Is that the last of it John?”

John panted and looked down. For the first time that day, his cock was finally shrinking and going soft. He then gave a weak nod to Trisha and collapsed on the floor. 

“Perfect! Now get dressed so I can show you how to work ProTools!”


	7. Chapter 7

“It’s so nice to meet you!” Meg Turney said with a big smile on her face. She stood up from her desk and walked over to John and stuck out her hand for a handshake. John shyly looked down at the ground and shook Meg’s hand. 

“I’m looking forward to teaching you everything I know!” Meg said as she shook John’s hand. “Oh, and sorry about the heat, the AC is broken but it shouldn’t get too bad in here.” Meg said as she turned around and sat back down at her desk. John silently took a seat in the chair next to Meg. 

“Trisha told me everything she went over with you yesterday so I’ll try not to tread over old ground. Today I’m going to be teaching you about everything I do here.” Meg cheerily said as she logged into her computer. 

The first couple of hours John sat next to Meg not really listening to anything she was saying. John couldn’t get his mind off of what him and Trisha did yesterday. He couldn’t believe that he lost his virginity to Trisha Hershberger. His cock became rock hard in his pants as he remembered how it felt to be inside Trisha’s pussy. As Meg was explaining something she turned to John, who quickly moved to cover the tent in his pants. Meg smirked, knowing exactly what John was doing. She decided not to let him on immediately that she knew. Instead, Meg thought it would be fun to tease John. 

“Oh man, it’s getting so fucking hot in here. Do you mind if I take off my shirt John?” Meg asked. 

John’s cock threatened to burst through the zipper of his jeans. But, he needed to remain composed for as long as he could. Assuming Trisha didn’t tell anyone about what happened yesterday he needed this opportunity to get a job, so he needed to stay professional. “S-Sure, I don’t mind.” John stuttered. 

“Awesome!” Meg said as she pulled off her plain white t-shirt. Underneath, John saw that she was wearing a lacy black bra that barely contained her boobs. Speaking of which, John was surprised by how big Meg’s breasts were. Meg had always worn conservative clothes in videos that hid the size of her breasts but now, seeing them in person, John guessed that Meg had at least D-cup tits. He could feel precum leaking out of his cock. Meg, knowing that a teenage boy couldn’t resist looking at her tits, spent the next hour moving around a lot in her seat, making sure her tits were bouncing a lot. Every time Meg went to show John something on a different monitor she made sure to exaggerate every movement. When she moved left to right or vice versa she bounced in her seat, or she would bounce excitedly when she was showing John something she liked. And John was loving every moment of it. There were a couple of times Meg bounced and it looked like to John that the bra would slip below her nipples. But Meg was always on top of making sure her bra did do such thing. Meg wanted John to see only what she wanted him to see, which was mainly her large, bouncing breasts. 

Another hour had passed and John was starting to feel Meg’s office heat up. Sweat dripping down his face. Meg looked back at John to explain something to him and saw how much he was sweating and said, “It’s okay for you to take clothes off too. Don’t worry, I won’t call sexual harassment on you or anything. I know how hot it is in here.” 

“If you say so.” John said quietly. He then took off his own t-shirt, leaving him topless. Meg couldn’t help but grin as she admired John’s toned torso. It was obvious that even though John was so young, he cared a lot about staying in shape. He had a very noticeable six pack which Meg found extremely sexy. Meg looked down at John’s crotch again, even though he still had it covered. But, even both of his hands couldn’t hide the size of his erection. With both of his hands resting on his cock, Meg could still make out the tip of his penis straining against John’s jeans. Meg could feel herself becoming a bit wet, but still wanted to push John far enough for him to make the first move. 

“God, It’s still so frickin’ hot in here, do you mind if I take off more clothes?” Meg asked. John, desperate to see what else Meg was hiding, shook his head. Meg then stood up and shimmied out of her skinny jeans. John watched in awe as Meg stripped down to her underwear. In a matter of seconds, Meg was only wearing her lacy black bra and matching panties. John had to make a constant effort to focus on not jacking off right then and there. He watched as Meg quickly shifted from monitor to monitor, shaking her tits and ass in the meantime. After a few minutes of watching Meg he needed some kind of release. 

“Hey Meg?” John asked.

“Yeah John?” Meg replied. 

“Y-You okay with me taking off my pants? I-I know it’s a bit weird but do you mind if take off my pants as well?” It’s getting really hot in here.” John explained. 

“Sure, I have no problem with that!” Meg said. 

John was sweating even more than he was before, extremely nervous about stripping in front of Meg Turney of all people. However, he swallowed, mustered his courage, and took off his jeans, just leaving him in a pair of plain black boxers. 

“Hey, we’re matching!” Meg pointed out, literally pointing at John’s underwear.

John wasn’t able to conceal his throbbing erection while he was getting undressed, and Meg could clearly see just how much John’s cock was twitching. Meg loved how horny she made John just by her being in her underwear. After John had finished undressing, Meg decided she wanted to tease John further. She wanted to see if she could get John to actually jack off in the same room as her. 

“I can’t believe how hot it is in here. I guess I underestimated how hot it would get in here with two people. Anyway, do you mind if I take off my bra? I actually sweat a lot in my boobs so it would really help if I could just let them breathe for a few minutes.” Meg explained. 

John felt as though he was going to cum right then and there. He couldn’t believe he was this close to seeing Meg’s tits in person. He was absolutely not about to say no to Meg’s request, regardless of the personal and professional consequences he might face. 

“Go right ahead, your office after all.” John said quietly. 

“Thanks John!” Meg said as she reached behind her back. She quickly unlatched her bra and threw it on the ground with the rest of her clothes, leaving her topless. Her dark brown nipples were completely hard and poking toward John, who was openly gawking at Meg’s large, bare breasts. At first, Meg was going to let John get away with staring at her tits for a few seconds but he just refused to look away at all. Even when she turned away she could still feel John’s gaze on her chest, and it started to make Meg feel uncomfortable. Not that John was getting aroused, but the fact that John was aroused and not jerking off. Meg felt like she wasn’t doing enough to push John over the edge. She wanted him to break social norms and jerk off in front of her. Unfortunately, Meg came to the realization that she had to do more. 

“God, it’s actually hotter in here than I realized. Do you mind if I take off my panties?” Meg innocently asked John. 

That request alone almost made John cum in his boxers. But, he managed to keep his hands off his crotch long enough to say to Meg, “Sure, I don’t mind.” 

Meg grinned widely as she stood out of her chair and seductively pulled her panties down in front of John, wagging her ass the entire time before she threw her panties in the pile with the rest of her clothes. John’s hand hovered right above his cock, extremely tempted to start stroking it but managed to hold on. Meg turned around to see how John was reacting to seeing her naked. She was disappointed when she saw John still wasn’t touching himself. Meg pouted and decided to up the ante. After Meg was fully undressed she turned around to face John. She then said, “Oh!  _ That’s _ where my favorite pen went!” Meg then walked until she was right beside John, and then she bent herself over John’s knees until her ass was completely resting on John’s lap. John tried resisting, looking completely away at the wall. But, when Meg started grinding herself on his lap, and that caused John to break his resolve. John looked down at Meg’s ass and slowly wrapped his hand around one of Meg’s fat ass cheeks. Meg bit her lip as John lightly squeezed her ass. She could also feel John’s cock pressing against her stomach, rubbing against her every time she moved. She could even feel his precum leaking through his boxers and staining her stomach. 

Meg wanted to tease John even further. She looked to her right and said, “Look! There’s my favorite paperweight!” She said as she moved herself off of John and positioned herself until she was on all fours, ass pointed toward John’s crotch. Meg pointed her ass upward and held her legs apart, showing off her soaking wet pussy to John. 

John couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He rationalized that Trisha must have told Meg what had happened yesterday and wanted some action for herself. Either way, John knew he needed to fuck Meg right then and there. John pulled down his boxers and grabbed the base of his cock and pointed it toward Meg’s open cunt. Without warning, he slid his raging cock into Meg’s pussy. 

Meg immediately moaned, “Fuck! That’s just what I needed.” 

John ignored what Meg was saying. He was too focused on fucking Meg and the feeling of her tight pussy wrapped around his cock. John stood up from his chair and grabbed onto Meg’s hips, allowing him to fuck Meg harder and faster. Meg moaned louder as the entirety of John’s teenage cock thrusted in and out of her pussy. 

“Your cock is so fucking good holy shit!” Meg moaned, her tits bouncing with each thrust. 

John knew he wasn’t going to last long. Even though he had unloaded a week’s worth of cum with Trisha just yesterday Meg’s pussy felt way too good, plus John loved hearing the sound of Meg’s moans. 

After about thirty seconds of John thrusting into Meg’s pussy he moaned, “Fuck Meg! I’m gonna fucking cum! I’m right there!” 

“Cum in me!” Meg yelled with no hesitation. “Fill my fucking cunt with your teenage seed!” She moaned. 

John couldn’t hold back anymore. Despite how much he wanted this to last as long as possible he groaned and came inside Meg. His cock swelled and he filled Meg’s pussy with a literal river of cum. Meg’s entire shuddered as she came from the feeling of her pussy being filled to the brim. It turned Meg on to no end that she was just impregnated by a teenager she had just met. Once John had finally finished cumming, he withdrew his cock from Meg’s pussy, pulling a river of cum out along with it. Meg’s gaping pussy oozed cum as she collapsed on the ground, out of energy from her intense orgasm. 

“I… see… why… Trisha… wanted… your… dick…” Meg said in between breaths. 

“What? Trisha told you about what we did yesterday?” John asked, embarrassed. 

“Of course! We talk to each other about all of our sexual escapades. And she would not shut up about you or your cock! So I knew I had to try it out for myself!” Meg explained. 

John looked down at his deflating cock, “Well I’m sorry to disappoint but I think cumming four times in a row was a one-time thing.” He said.

Meg giggled, “That’s fine. To be honest, just once was more than enough for me. I need a rest too.” 


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey there! Nice to meetcha I’m Lee!” Lee Newton said, sticking out her hand to shake John’s. 

“N-Nice to meet you too.” John said quietly, shaking Lee’s hand. 

“Meg and Trisha told me all about what you’ve learned the past couple days. I hope there’s still enough for me to teach you!” Trisha said, winking at John. 

As soon as Lee winked, John had immediate flashbacks to the past couple of days when he fucked both Meg and Trisha and felt his cock start to harden. Lee knew exactly what the other girls had been doing with John instead of teaching him. Well, they  _ did _ educate John, in a sense. 

In order to prepare for this day, Lee wore the sluttiest outfit she owned which consisted of a near skin-tight black dress,  which barely went past her ass. She also decided not to wear any underwear. Which John realized when he first entered Lee’s office. She was bent over with her legs completely straight, with her ass facing the door. John couldn’t bring himself to look Lee in the eye after that, even though Lee didn’t seem to notice or care. 

At first, Lee acted as though nothing was out of the ordinary with John. She actually spent the first hour teaching him some of the different tasks required with her job. But, whenever she would turn around to face John, Lee always made sure to lean further down than she should, giving John a clear view of majority of her breasts. Lee noticed based on how much John was sweating and how nervous he constantly looked she was having the effect on him that she wanted. But she wasn’t done tormenting John quite yet. 

“Hey John come sit at my desk so I can show you what I mean.” Lee said, standing up and offering John her seat. 

John muttered an ‘okay’ and sat at Lee’s desk. When John put his hand on the mouse Lee leaned over his shoulder, pressing her chest into John as she pointed to various things on the computer screen. John’s cock throbbed against his underwear and jeans, threatening to tear through his clothes with each pulse. Lee’s braless breasts continued to rub themselves against John’s arm. John’s breathing grew shallow. He had stopped listening to what Lee was saying a long time ago. He could only focus on Lee’s tits. Precum oozed out of his cock and threatened to stain his jeans. John closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else. 

Lee got caught up in her explanation to John that she initially didn’t notice he had closed his eyes. However, when she did notice she smirked. John was trembling like a leaf and hard as a rock. Lee watched John’s crotch as his cock throbbed against his jeans periodically. While John had his eyes closed Lee grabbed a pen off the desk and threw it on the ground between John’s legs. 

“Whoops! Clumsy me! Let me get that.” Lee said, reaching down in front of John and between his legs. 

John opened his eyes just as Lee’s hand was going past his stomach. “W-Wait! I can get it!” John panicked. 

“I dropped it so I’ll get it, don’t worry!” Lee said cheerfully as she moved her hand lower. Lee continued ignoring John’s pleas as she felt around on the ground for her pen. Once she found it, she grazed her fingers along John’s leg as she brought her hand back up. John gripped the seat of his chair tightly to detract from the pleasure he was feeling. Lee laughed to herself as she watched John desperately try not to let on how good he was feeling. As Lee’s hand inched closer and closer to John’s crotch his breathing became more pronounced and be started shaking even more. Lee tapped her fingers on John’s inner thigh, closer and closer to John’s raging manhood. John couldn’t help but squirm in his seat, torn between telling Lee to stop and remain professional, or just to let Lee do what she wanted and hopefully get him off. Before John had a chance to choose, Lee made the choice for him and wrapped her hand around John’s shaft and squeezed gently. 

“Fuck! I’m sorry Lee!” John groaned. 

Before Lee had a chance to respond she felt John’s cock swell even larger in her hand as he thrust his hips forward off the seat. He thrusted a few times as Lee felt his cock pulse rhythmically. A few seconds later John relaxed back in his seat and began panting heavily as cum leaked through his jeans. Lee scooped the cum outside John’s jeans on her finger and stood up behind John. 

“Surely that can’t be it.” Lee smirked at John as she stuck her finger in her mouth. 

John felt his cock swell again as he watched Lee swallow his cum. He shook his head. 

“That’s what I thought.” Lee said. 

“But, why?” John asked. 

“Really? You don’t think Trisha, Meg, and I don’t talk about what we do at work? Especially when we fuck guys with huge cocks at work?” Lee explained as she unzipped her dress. 

John stood up and turned to face Lee. But, when he did he saw she was already naked and just gawked at her. 

Lee rolled her eyes. “Come on, we don’t have all day. The sooner you get naked the sooner you can fuck my pussy.” Lee put two of her fingers on her pussy lips and spread them apart, showing John how wet her pussy was. 

In the blink of an eye John had taken off his clothes as well and stood nervously in front of Lee. 

“There’s no need to feel nervous with me John.” Lee said, slowly closing the distance between herself and John, “You’ve already proved how good you are at fucking with Trisha and Meg. I’m certain you’ll be able to satisfy me just fine.” 

John swallowed as Lee grabbed his hand and led him to an open space on the floor of Lee’s office. 

“This might be a bit uncomfortable. Sorry, I didn’t plan ahead.” Lee apologized. 

“It’s okay. As long as I get to have sex with a beautiful woman like you, I don’t care where we do it.” John said. 

“Aww, you’re sweet John. Here, lie down on the ground.” Lee instructed. 

John followed Lee’s command and laid down on his back. Lee then eagerly placed her hands on John’s hips and lowered herself onto his crotch. She then began grinding her wet cunt along the length of John’s throbbing cock. John moaned and thrust his hips up but Lee pushed him back down. 

“Oh no, you don’t get to fuck me until I’m good and ready.” Lee said seductively. 

John groaned in frustration as Lee grinded against his cock even harder. She then grabbed John’s hands and placed them on her tits, which John started squeezing instantly. Lee cooed and moaned softly as John thrusted his cock along her pussy and groped her breasts. 

“Please Lee. I need to fuck you, I’m going crazy!” John shouted. 

Lee quickly covered his mouth with her hand. “Shhh! This office isn’t soundproof you know.” Lee whispered. “Fine, if it’ll keep you quiet you can stick your cock in my pussy.” Lee said with a fake sigh of reluctance. 

John grabbed the base of his cock, aligned it with Lee’s pussy, and roughly rammed the entire length inside in a single thrust. 

Lee had to cover her mouth and bite her tongue to stop herself from yelling in ecstasy. She had never been fucked by a cock so long and thick before. But Lee wasn’t the only one having trouble keeping quiet. 

“God you feel so fucking good!” John moaned loudly, thrusting in and out of Lee’s pussy. 

Lee opened her mouth to warn John again but she could only let out loud moans. Her pussy gripped John’s cock like a vice as he started fucking Lee faster. 

“You’re so much fucking tighter than Trisha and Meg!” John moaned. 

“Shu-uhhh holy fuck!” Lee moaned as John began slamming her cervix with each thrust. Lee braced herself for the pain she would feel from John thrusting so deep but surprisingly, Lee felt as though she was going to cum each time he rammed against her cervix. Lee began to lose her mind from the pleasure. With each thrust she cared less and less if anybody heard them. The only thing that mattered to Lee at that moment was getting to cum. Lee braced her hands against John’s chest as she began thrusting back, matching John’s thrusts. 

“Lee!” John’s voice quivered, “I’m gonna fucking cum!” 

“Cum inside me. Fucking spill your teenage seed in my wet cunt. Fill me to the fucking brim and make me pregnant!” Lee shouted. 

John and Lee continued fucking each other as their moans grew louder the closer they got to their peaks. A moment later they were both shouting at the top of their lungs as they simultaneously came. Lee shook violently on top of John as every muscle in her body was being electrified with pleasure. Her pussy contracted so hard on John’s cock he couldn’t budge it an inch as he shot his massive load inside Lee’s soaking wet cunt. Each time John shot another wad of cum deep inside Lee it triggered another mini orgasm in her. John eventually unloaded every drop of cum he had stored and slowly withdrew his cock from Lee. Once his cock was out of her, Lee was finally able to regain control of her breathing and she collapsed on top of John. 

“Fuck…” Lee panted. “That was incredible. They really weren’t wrong about you John.” 

“Thanks Lee. You were pretty incredible yourself.” John said as he wrapped his arms around Lee’s back. 

“Let’s just stay like this for a while.” Lee said. “I don’t think I’ll be able to move for a while.” She chuckled. 

“Fine by me.” John said. 

Suddenly the door of Lee’s office burst open. “Hey! What’s going on in here!?”


	9. Chapter 9

John and Lee snapped their heads up to see who had just entered the room. Trisha Hershberger and Meg Turney were both standing at the open doorway, mouths agape as they were both processing the scene in front of them. 

“If you’re gonna stare can you at least close the door so nobody else sees?” Lee asked, covering her chest with her hand. 

Meg closed the door and her and Trisha walked toward the naked pair who were still on the ground. 

“What the fuck Lee!?” Trisha asked.

“What? After you two were going on and on about how much you loved fucking John I decided to try him for myself.” Lee explained. 

“Jesus Christ Lee! The more people who fuck him at work the more likely it is that Phil’ll find out and then we’ll lose our jobs for fucking the intern.” Meg said. 

“Guess I didn’t think that far ahead.” Lee said. “How about this? We all have one last go at John right here and now and keep this between the four of us.” Lee suggested

Trisha and Meg thought for a moment until Meg eventually said, “I’ll take that deal! John’s dick is too fucking good!” 

Trisha agreed with Meg, “Sounds good to me. What do you think John, not that you really have a say in the matter.” 

Just then, John’s cock came back to life inside Lee. “I’ll take that as a yes from John.” Lee grinned. She then started slowly moving herself up and down John’s rock hard cock. 

John groaned as Lee started fucking his sensitive cock. He began thrusting his hips to match Lee’s movements. “Fuck Lee, I-I don’t know I have it in me to satisfy all three of you.” John moaned, 

“Well you fucking better last long enough!” Trisha said harshly as her and Meg began undressing. “‘Cause if you don't, then we’ll tell Phil you raped us.”

John’s sudden new anxiety almost caused his cock to soften but luckily for John, Lee started fucking him faster and moaning louder, keeping John aroused. While Lee and John were occupied with themselves Trisha and Meg began having fun of their own. As Meg and Trisha watched, they simultaneously felt their pussies dampen and they began touching themselves. Meg was the first to notice Trisha’s moaning and looked over at her and saw Trisha already was thrusting a finger in and out of her soaking wet cunt. Meg stopped pleasuring herself and started helping out Trisha. Meg gently caressed Trisha’s pussy and kissed Trisha’s neck at the same time. 

“Why should they get to have all the fun?” Meg whispered in Trisha’s ear. 

Before Trisha could reject Meg’s advances Meg started sucking on Trisha’s neck, causing her to gasp. As Meg sucked and kissed Trisha’s neck, Meg grabbed Trisha’s right breast and squeezed it while at the same time she slid two of her long, slender fingers into Trisha’s pussy. Trisha moaned Meg’s name out loud over and over as she finger-fucked her pussy, thrusting her hips wildly as Meg continued to pleasure her. 

Meanwhile, John and Lee were still fucking like animals on the floor of the office. John had gotten tired of fucking Lee fucking him on top so he grabbed onto Lee’s hips and forced her onto the floor and started fucking her from behind. Lee moaned and screamed as John brutally rammed his cock as hard as he could in and out of Lee with no regard for her pleasure or safety. Lee loved being used as a fuck doll. She bit her lip to try and stifle her moans but it was no use. John kept ramming his cock so hard she moaned uncontrollably. She screamed at the top of her lungs as her orgasm quickly arose from deep within her core. 

“JOHN FUCKING SHIT I’M CUMMING ALREADY!!!” Lee screamed. 

Hearing Lee cum so hard and loud sent John and Trisha over the edge at the same time. They both groaned and moaned loudly as John shot his load deep inside Lee once again and Trisha came hard all over Meg’s hand. Despite John having just came inside Lee a couple of minutes ago his second load was just as big as the first, filling Lee’s cunt with his fertile seed all over again. Eventually, once John finished cumming he slowly pulled out of Lee’s pussy and watched as a river of cum poured out of her as she collapsed in a heap on the ground, panting heavily. 

John looked over at Trisha and Meg. Trisha was also sitting on the ground panting, recovering from her own orgasm. Meanwhile, Meg looked as though she was about to pounce onto John’s dick. John looked down to make sure his cock was still hard, which it was, somehow. 

“Ready for round two?” Meg asked, closing the distance between herself and John. 

“Looks like it.” John replied. He lay back on the ground, lacking the energy to stand up. Meg, still full of energy, quickly positioned herself over John’s cock. She then placed her hands on John’s chest as she lowered herself onto John’s throbbing cock. Meg moaned as her cunt was once again filled by John’s massive teenage cock. She could feel it twitching wildly inside of her as she began bouncing up and down on it. After having already came twice in a span of ten minutes John’s cokc was extremely sensitive. He could clearly feel every groove of Meg’s inner walls as her pussy slid against his cock. He was losing his mind at how good Meg’s pussy felt on his cock. The warmth, wetness, and softness was nearly too much for him to bear after just a couple seconds fucking Meg. 

“Fuck, Meg! Slow down, feels too good.” John groaned. 

Meg responded by bouncing on his cock even faster and moaning herself. “I don’t think so. This is what you get for being a bad boy and having sex with all of us at the office.” Meg said. 

John tried to close his eyes to focus on anything besides the intense pleasure he was feeling but he couldn’t help but look at Meg as her tits rapidly bounced up and down. John couldn’t hold back any longer. He screwed his eyes shut and thrust his cock as deep inside Meg as it would go. He then groaned loudly once again and came inside Meg. 

Feeling John’s hot cum pouring inside her caused Meg to cum hard. Her entire body shook and trembled as her body was enveloped by pleasure. The only sounds Meg could make were soft gasping noises as she was just too overwhelmed by pleasure. Her pussy clamped down hard on John’s throbbing, cumming cock. Meg’s cunt was almost pulling his cock deeper inside her, begging him to cum inside her and make her pregnant. 

John finished cumming much earlier than Meg. He still had a fair amount of cum to shoot inside Meg even if it wasn’t as much as before. Once Meg finally came down from her orgasm her body collapsed onto John’s. The only thing Meg could do was pant heavily into his chest. 

“Fucking hell that felt amazing John…” Meg cooed as she lazily drew circles on John’s chest. Just as Meg was about to close her eyes and fall asleep on John she felt herself being pulled off of John’s cock. 

“What’s happening?” Meg asked. 

“It’s my turn now.” Trisha said as she finished pulling Meg off, throwing her crumpled body beside Lee, who was still recovering from her rough session with John. Trisha then turned to John and said, “You better still be hard for me.” 

“I… I think so.” John panted. He didn’t have the energy to look down at his cock but he could still feel it twitching so he assumed it was still hard. Trisha, still horny and very eager to finally get to fuck John again. Trisha chuckled as she noticed just how spent John was. She knew there was no way he’d be doing any of the work. But she was fine with that. She was so horny that she was going to milk the rest of John’s cum out of his cock herself. 

Trisha walked over to John and grabbed the base of his cock and held it upright so she could lower herself onto it. John winced as Trisha touched his cock. It was more sensitive than it had ever been. He nearly came as Trisha touched it. He knew this wasn’t going to end well. 

Sure enough, the moment the head of John’s cock entered Trisha’s pussy John shouted in a mixture of pleasure and pain and instantly came. Trisha held herself in place, unsure of what was happening. That is, until she felt the head of John’s cock swell inside her and a sudden warmth flood into her. John whimpered and moaned as the last trickles of cum shot into Trisha’s pussy. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Trisha asked, extremely annoyed as she pulled herself off of John’s deflating cock. “God damn it! You don’t even last a second AND you go soft on me!” 

“I-I’m sorry Trisha. I really wish I could last longer but I’m totally spent. Maybe if you gave me a day -” John started explaining. 

“You knew the rules John!” Trisha yelled. She then took a deep breath. “But, since you did get two of us off you don’t deserve the full punishment. Let’s see… I know! We’ll just tell Phil your internship ended early.” Trisha said. 

“But that’s not fair!” John protested. 

“Would you rather that or I tell Phil you raped us?” Trisha asked. 

John said nothing and accepted defeat. 

“That’s what I thought. Get dressed and leave right now. But I want to thank you for making the past few days of work fun!” 


End file.
